1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for arranging an auxiliary component of an electric vehicle, and more particularly to a structure for arranging auxiliary components of an electric vehicle in which the auxiliary components are disposed above a motor within a front body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles used as non-polluting vehicles, which are free of exhaust gases and noise, generally employ ac motors or dc motors as driving sources. As shown in FIG. 21, such a motor 80 is usually disposed in a lower portion of the interior of a front body 82A of a vehicle body 82. Also, auxiliary components 84, 86, and 88, such as an inverter, an auxiliary battery, and an inverter for an airconditioner, are disposed in an upper portion of the interior of the front body 82A. It should be noted that Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 57-139431 is known as a related technology.
As shown in FIG. 22, an automobile is generally adapted such that a front side member 90 is compressed and deformed to decrease an impact acting from an object located in front of the automobile, thereby allowing the front body 82A to be compressed and deformed.
However, with the electric vehicle with the motor 80 mounted thereon, auxiliary components disposed in the upper portion of the interior of the front body 82A are more numerous than in the case of ordinary automobiles. Some of the auxiliary components are large in size. Accordingly, in the event that an impact has acted from the object located in front of the vehicle body and the front body 82A is compressed and deformed, as shown in FIG. 22, a post-compression length L2 of the upper portion of the interior of the front body 82A where the auxiliary components 84, 86, and 88 are disposed becomes longer than a post-compression length L1 of the lower portion of the interior of the front body 82A where the motor 80 and front wheels 92 are disposed. Hence, there is the risk of the impact load being transmitted to the vehicle compartment by means of the auxiliary components 84, 86, and 88.